


Method

by jumpxsymphony



Category: Before I Go to Sleep (2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpxsymphony/pseuds/jumpxsymphony
Summary: Nasch成為Mike的醫生，他們的關係跳過Christine延續了下去。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 隱晦的非自願性行為描述。

 

　　秋葉颳落一地時Nasch在他氤青色的房裡清醒，卻沒有睜開雙眼，秒針走動的機械音在倒數著他流逝的夢境。他其實什麼都沒夢到，無意識的虛幻卻讓他非常自在，唐突抽離的銳利痛覺和現實的壓力朝他襲來。

　　靜默著數到一百，然後離開床鋪。報紙和牛奶平靜的躺在腳踏墊上，他將它們放進玄關，接著出門慢跑。凌晨下了一場雨，到現在柏油路上都還留著漫漫澇痕，肯辛頓大道上的鴿子鼓翅的聲音比車陣還要喧囂，許多落單的晨跑者出現在海德公園內。

　　他跑步時不聽音樂，因為必須要思考很多事情，尤其是今天，在心跳和喘息聲的夾縫中他想起了某個病人的臉，一個十分棘手的病人。

 

　　那位每天都會忘記自己的女人，Christine，就他所知在積極的做復健，她的前夫和兒子也在適應她的疾病，他們偶爾會通電話，他可以聽到電話另一頭的她在翻閱筆記，好找出Nasch是她的哪位朋友。

　　雁鴨飛過頭頂上方，Nasch在蛇本泰藝廊前停下來，還沒開放的藝術空間只是森林中一棟普通的小屋，從落地窗看進去可以看到一個女性仿真人偶被吊掛在天花板上，或許他會來看這個展。

　　初昇的日光照在背上有點疼，汗液沿著他的鼻樑滾落到石磚地，運動應該要讓他覺得輕鬆，可是痠脹的膝蓋和大腿肌肉釋放出的舒暢快感和晨霧一樣稀薄。

 

 

　　是對方提出來的，他要求接受心理治療，指名要Nasch當他的醫生。在治療Christine的時期他稱作Ben，現在他則稱作Mike。他們的第一次見面Nasch還記憶猶新，沖掉身上的肥皂泡沫時他想著，那個男人既脆弱又危險。

　　 「我是Dr. Nasch，希望你還記得我。」

　　獄方安排有監視和監聽設備的獨立空間，Nasch把這個當作普通會面。前兩次Mike都以自我保護的姿態縮在他的沙發上，沒有任何限制他行動的裝置，Nasch嘗試問了他幾個問題，那位穿著囚服的男人只對他抬了抬眼睛，默不作聲。

 

　　Nasch依然在他的診所看診，每個禮拜一和禮拜四下午兩點抽空和Mike見面，他沒有收取費用，對這個案例也沒有學術上的研究目的，可能是出於好奇，他想知道Mike希望從他身上得到什麼東西。

 

 

　　「你為什麼要離開？」

　　終於在他們的第三次會面Mike開口問他，Nasch停下書寫的動作（內容甚至無關眼前這個男人）確認自己沒有聽錯。

　　「因為時間到了，Mike。」

　　他的回答讓對方十分不滿，那雙棕色的眼睛突然變得充滿乖戾的氣息，直到警衛進來將他銬上手銬，那天他都沒有再說一句話。

　　Nasch在工作時會掏空自己一切，讓病人的話語灌滿，即使是充滿扭曲、晦澀和慾望的倫敦人，他也放任他們進駐。治療Christine時他所想像的Ben－現在的Mike，與實際上的他非常不同，看著面前這個有著柔軟溫吞外表的男子，Nasch發現自己無法挪出一塊可以容納他的地方。

　　「你需要一道疤，而我現在有了。」

　　他轉過視線把自己的右臉曝斥在白熾燈下，第五次會面時Mike對醫生露出自己的舊傷，從顴骨一直蔓延到囚服領子內，露出的四肢末端也有明顯的灼燒痕跡。

　　「不，我並不需要。」

　　「我和他的差距這麼微小，卻讓你輕易的否決我。」

　　他盯著灰綠色的水泥牆喃喃自語，沒改變保護自身的姿勢。Nasch得知他在追求他與Christine的最後聯繫，他從Nasch身上得到有關愛人的投射，心理醫生抬起頭望向隱沒在黑暗角落的攝影機，Mike不喜歡這個環境，他也是。

 

 

　　那件事已經過去一年，只有Mike還沉湎在那段和Christine同床共枕的日子裡。他沒提過自己的暴力傾向，或是慾望，Nasch不願意擅自猜想他的童年或曾經受過的創傷，也不想提醒他Christine和Ben正在為自己的未來以及他們的孩子共同努力，而那裡沒有他的位置。

　　「你都在寫什麼？」

　　因為他的問題Nasch停下筆尖，藍色的墨水在紙張上暈出一個不小的漬跡。他正在整理這八次會面以來Mike的外在改變，他已經願意將雙臂放在扶手上而不是抱著胸口，雙腿的姿勢依然緊張，並刻意的不讓受傷的右臉露出來。直到現在他還是用「你」做為稱呼而非「Nasch」，他不確定這些「你」是指Christine還是他本身。

　　「寫你，我的朋友。」

　　Mike在那瞬間以他可察覺的方式柔軟了下來，這是個錯誤，但他沒有制止。Nasch把自己的情緒投了進去，Mike正和不在現場的愛人建立起聯繫，而真正失足的卻是Nasch。

 

 

　　「你喜歡佛洛伊德還是榮格？」

　　第十次會面開始Mike和Nasch的互動變多，他們可以進行簡短的對話，Mike卻還是很少談論與自身有關更深層的資訊。

　　「我不重要，你該說說你自己。」

　　「不，」他的聲音輕柔婉轉，這個男人曾經是位每天安撫孩子的教師，「你對我來說，意義非凡。」

　　他笑了，在那張不對稱的臉上有點歪斜，但那的確是個笑容。

　　「榮格。」Mike從他身上找到的慾望對象在放聲尖叫，Nasch不樂見這種發展。

 

 

　　「你會慢跑嗎？你應該要會慢跑。」

　　「我的確有這個習慣。」

　　「下次你願意在慢跑後來和我見面嗎？」

　　「你口中的你是誰，Mike？」

　　他的視線從藏匿的攝影機回到醫生臉上，並露出困惑的表情，好像他的會晤者問了一個不經思考的問題。

　　「是你啊，Nasch，我不是說過了嗎？」

　　Christine閉上她的嘴，從此這段關係只剩下Mike和Nasch。

 

 

 

　　基於保密原則他要求關閉會客室的閉路監控系統，並以自身擔保Mike的行為舉止。往後的會面氣氛和先前全然迥異。

　　Nasch提問，Mike偶爾回答，但是答案大部分都閃爍其詞。Mike提問，Nasch則避免回應，醫生發現他們沒有進展，而明確的成為Mike的慾望對象這件事讓他無處可躲。

　　「我心中的阿尼瑪是個金頭髮臉上有雀斑的瘋女人，」他咬著自己的左手小指，在Nasch眼中幾乎帶著暗示，在此之前他都不曾想過自己會用這種眼光看待一名男性，「你呢？」

　　「我不清楚。」

　　「如果我的阿尼瑪成為你心目中的那位，你會愛上我嗎，Edmund？」

　　「你的慾望沒有被滿足，這是你對我產生的移情作用。」

　　「並不是。」他輕輕的嘆一口氣，那隻小指上都是唾液，「我是個失控的瘋子，我希望你可以控制我。」

 

 

　　那天Nasch離開會客室，在初秋的微涼空氣中不斷冒汗，直到躺在床上仍然可以感覺到Mike濕漉漉的手指拉下他的褲練和他溫暖的口腔。Nasch不享受這種關係，他甚至對兩個男人的性愛方式充滿恐懼，雖然這都無法解釋為何面對這個男人會勃起和射精。

　　他該離開卻遲遲沒這麼做。鏡中的自己居然看來有點陌生，那不是會出現在診所裡的Dr. Nasch，而是會出現在Mike面前的Edmund Nasch。Edmund代替Christine成為Mike的渴求對象，而那個形象同時離Nasch本身越來越遠。

　　「吻我。」

　　Edmund會在他的陰莖埋在Mike的身體裡時這麼命令他。

　　「再來一次。」

　　並在第一個吻結束時握住對方的性器，以此反覆接受對方的親吻直到他滿意為止。

　　他的阿尼瑪就像那個被吊在藝廊天花板上的女人，無法自主且不見天日。Mike從來都沒有被控制，被控制的是依照他的要求操他的Nasch，Mike身上的燒傷沿著兩人身體相連之處蔓延到他的神經，一點一滴的將他掏空。

 

　　Nasch戴上眼鏡，這簡直就像一場復仇。

 

 


End file.
